Another Round
by SpottableMouse
Summary: Reno runs out after a stressful day at work, and turns up on Rude’s doorstep completely hammered. Rude’s lonely, Reno is willing, and what comes out will change the pair’s relationship forever. WARNINGS: Yaoi, sexual content, language
1. Chapter 1

"See ya later," Reno mumbled to no one in particular, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. Everyone had already left. Well, either they left or went into hiding somewhere in the building, because Reno sure as hell didn't know where anyone was. He knew Rude left because he watched him, but Reno had to stay behind and finish up a pile of paperwork that had been collecting on his desk all week. Thankfully, though, the work week was over, and Reno could get out of this stuffy dump and take a load off.

Rude had left in mid-afternoon, but now that Reno was taking off, it was well after dark. Now that Reno thought about it, he had left with hardly any word. He grabbed his coat and mumbled something to Reno about "good luck with all that", and walked out the door, not even giving Reno a chance to say anything.

It was fine, though. Reno pulled on his coat, made sure his computer was shut off all the way and his paperwork was in its place, and headed out the door.

An hour and several miles later found Reno slumping through the door of Seventh Heaven. The bar was crowded, just like it was before the weekend. Reno looked around at all the drunken slobs, and made his way over to the bar and took a seat. He leaned his head in his hand and stared at the shelf of bottled drinks behind the counter, and before he knew it, a dark shirt over a pair of large breasts was in front of his face. Reno stared a moment, then blinked several times and sat up, his eyes meeting those of the brunette Tifa Lockhart.

"Yo," he said, running his hand back through his hair.

Tifa had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face, and was obviously not pleased. "Did you come to get a drink or did you come to get a show like all the other pigs sitting here? Because you're only getting one and it's not a show."

"Whoa, chill out darling," Reno said, leaning back and grabbing onto the bar. "Just get me the usual, okay? No need to get out the cat claws."

Tifa rolled her eyes and walked off, grabbing a bottle and coming back over to Reno. She set the bottle down and pulled out a glass, setting it in front of Reno and pouring him a shot. She was about to put away the bottle, until Reno grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Leave it," he said. "I've had a long day."

Tifa sighed and set down the bottle. "If you say so. I just hope you're not driving home." She walked off, glancing at Reno, and not waiting for him to answer.

Reno downed the shot in the glass, then grabbed the bottle and began taking swigs from that. It didn't take long before his vision began to blur and everything around him felt like it was going in slow motion. After he took one final swig from the bottle, he glanced over at the door and caught sight of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Cloud Strife. Reno grinned like an idiot and let out a loud hiccup.

The problem with Reno when he was drunk was that he was more flamboyant and chatty than normal. He was always speaking out loud anything that popped into his head without thinking about it beforehand, and it almost always got him into trouble with people he didn't know. Lucky for him, though, the people he did know knew how he acted when he was hammered, and didn't think of him any differently for it. They knew he was just behaving like Reno.

Cloud looked around a moment before approaching the bar and taking a seat beside Reno. Tifa came over, wiping out a glass, and stood in front of him.

"I took Marlene home," said Cloud, trying not to glance over at Reno, who was watching him in his drunken haze. "Barret just made it back."

"He called you earlier about it, right?" Tifa asked. "I mean, he called this morning and asked how Marlene was doing."  


Cloud nodded. "Yea, he did. And he called while I was out, too."

"Sooo," Tifa said, still wiping the glass (even though it was now dry), trying to piece together what Cloud was saying. Cloud wasn't the most talkative person in the world, and very few people could ever get two words out of the guy. It was hard for even Tifa to get him to say something these days. "He called you while you were out and told you he wanted you to bring Marlene home?"

Cloud nodded, glancing at Reno again. "Yea."

"Oh, okay," she said. She looked at Reno, then Cloud, then walked off down the bar to where another customer had just sat down.

Cloud looked over at Reno, who looked away and took another swig from the now-empty bottle, obviously too hammered to notice there was nothing left to drink.

"You know that's empty, right?" Cloud asked.

Reno looked at the bottle, and turned it upside-down over the counter, letting the last few drops drip onto the hard surface. "Y-eah, well so's my heart, yo. And my brain at the moment."

Cloud said nothing, and instead looked away. He took tugged on the fingers of his leather gloves, slowly yanking them off.

"It sucks, yo!" Reno said, leaning on his hand. "I got…NO one!! I mean, I c'n come t'the bar 'n pick up some blonde twen'y-som'thin' 'n go home 'n ge' busy, but I mean c'mon! An' 's not like I wan' a REAL relationship'r somethin' y'know?"

Cloud nodded a little. Whether he was paying attention or not, Reno didn't know.

"I jus'…I dunno, yo. No one likes me, drunk or sober. A' leas' not for real."

Cloud turned his head towards Reno, but was still looking down at the counter and removing his gloves. "I thought you said you didn't want anything real."

Reno blinked, realizing what he said, and realizing that Cloud was actually listening. "Well…" he said. "I d-on't."

Cloud glanced at Reno once more. "Let me know if you need a ride home." He got up from his stool and made his way behind the bar and up the stairs.

Reno laughed. "Haha…he said 'ride'," he said, spinning the bottle in a circle on the countertop. It was going to be one hell of a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno stumbled out of the bar a few hours later, completely forgetting Cloud's offer from earlier. He stood out on the empty sidewalk, looking up and down the road, trying to remember his name, but more importantly, where he lived.

He felt around the front of his jacket before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled the last one out of the pack with his mouth, stuffed the empty package away in his jacket pocket from whence it came, and pulled out a lighter to light the cigarette.

Without even thinking of where he was going, or even realizing that his feet had started moving, Reno began walking down the road, his hands in his pants pockets. He really wished he could remember where the hell he lived, because all he wanted to do was just go back to his apartment and crash. His legs were tired, his brain was tired from all the paperwork from earlier, his eyelids were tired, hell his mouth was tired from talking so much. Every part of him just wanted to collapse.

Before long, his cigarette was reduced to nothing more than a stub and Reno found himself chucking the butt aside into the side of a building. …Hey! He remembered this building from somewhere! He had been here before, but it wasn't his building. Think, Reno, think!!

It was Rude's!

Reno remembered that it was Rude's building! He had been there a few times before after work, when he and Rude had gone back there for drinks. He had even gone there one night after they had gone to the bar and they had sat around watching movies all night.

He didn't realize that his feet were moving again until he found himself pushing the heavy front door open, and was walking down the dim hallway. The walls were disgusting brick, and the floor was moist concrete. There were puddles of water on the floor, and the passageway was lit by a single failing light.

Reno made his way down the hallway and up the stairs to the third floor where Rude lived. The only light on this floor was coming from the window and the street lights on the other side. He could hear music coming either from inside his head or the other side of Rude's apartment door. When he got closer, though, he realized that the music wasn't in his head, and instead was coming from the other side of the door. Reno knocked on the door, hard, and started wiggling a little. He heard the volume on the TV go down, and heavy footsteps crossed the room to the door.

Rude opened the door in all his Rude-like glory. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses as usual, and wasn't wearing a shirt either. For the first time since the two of them had known each other, Reno got a good look at the dark ink that graced Rude's arms, and the rings through his nipples that reflected the tiny quantity of light that was in the room. He had traded his work pants for a pair of baggy jeans, and when he saw Reno practically drooling over him, he cleared his throat loudly to divert his attention.

"Hey Reno," he said, running his hand back over his smooth head. "What're you doin' here?"

Reno had suddenly forgotten how to speak. When he realized he could still make vocal sounds, he answered the older man in front of him. "I-I'm pissed drunk, yo," he said, looking around. "My blood alcohol level and I.Q are like…the same right now; I dunno where my house place is…"

Rude sighed and stepped back so Reno had enough room to enter. "Come on in," he said. "I'd rather you be in here than wandering the streets." Reno entered, and Rude closed the door. "Do you need a ride home or anything?"

Reno shook his head and kicked his shoes off, going over and flopping himself down on Rude's couch. "You're watchin' porn, yo," he said, laughing a little.

"It's not porn," Rude said defensively while taking a seat beside Reno. "It's a movie that just happens to have an artless sex scene in it, that's all."

Reno laughed again. "Damn, yo, you must be lonely if ya gotta sit around here on a Friday night and 

watch this shit. And use words like 'artless'."

"I have a reason, you know."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I was supposed to be getting together with this one girl I met—"

Reno laughed out loud. "Hahaha, Rude! You managed to snag one!?"

Rude shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Reno, believe it or not, I managed to get a date by myself."

"So…how come it fell through?"

Rude sighed and looked back at the TV. "She stood me up," he said.

Reno looked over, and saw a look on Rude's face he had never seen there before. Something was going on inside him. It was either hurt or anger, or maybe even a mixture of the two, but Reno was too drunk to tell. He reached out, without even thinking, and touched Rude's arm.

"Hey, yo," he said. "Don't be blue, big guy. She dunno what she's missing. If she stood you up, then she ain't good enough for you. You deserve better than that."

Rude had been watching Reno as each word came out of his pretty little mouth. He tried to forget that Reno was completely hammered and that he probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. But, for some odd reason, it made him feel better. There was always that tiny bit of hope that maybe Reno did know what he was talking about, and maybe it just took a few drinks before he was in the right frame of mind to say what he wanted to say and hold nothing back.

Then, as of both their minds were working on the same track, Reno and Rude both leaned in towards each other until their lips met. Reno reached out and grabbed Rude's sides, and Rude grabbed Reno by the shoulders.

Reno sat back, removing his leather jacket and quickly undoing the buttons on his white work shirt. When Rude saw his slim, smooth form, he couldn't have been more thrilled. Rude knew something about the younger man had changed; he was different now than he was during work hours, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. It was something he couldn't see. Reno began to remove his pants and laid back against the side of the couch, smirking up at Rude, his blue eyes filled with lust.

Reno had never looked more wonderful. At least that's what Rude thought as he let his gaze caress the half-naked form of the younger man. Reno was lying on his couch, his couch, and the sunlight reached through the window to paint him silver. Rude, almost as naked as Reno, straddled him as he lay there, watching him and taking in his form. His image was enhanced by the shadows cast by the light coming in through the windows around the room. Rude recognized the shape of his legs, the curve of the neck, the silken hair – spiky, bright orange tresses - it was the same thing he had watched at work, the same thing he watched as he left the office and left Reno there to take care of the paperwork… Under Rude's cunning hands, Reno could no longer lie still. His breathing was heavier and small moans found their way over his lips as Rude caressed his slender body, and when Rude's mouth closed down on Reno's neck, Reno could no longer hold back.

"Please…R-Rude…" Reno was both begging and demanding at the same time.Music to Rude's ears, and encouraging his teasing tongue and embracing lips to seduce more sounds from the red-head, until the young man writhed incessantly under him, bucking up and screaming his pleasure for the entire building to hear. Rude's scratches his nails down Reno's newly-exposed skin, digging mercilessly, causing more cries to escape his beautiful lips. Reno wrapped his arms around Rude's more massive frame and sighed contentedly, pressing against his engorged cock. His tongue slowly circled Rude's for a while, until Rude broke the kiss to turn his attention to his Reno's perfect body once burned with a desire he hadn't felt in what seemed like years. He needed to feel and taste the pale skin, needed to 

devour and take the young man. He kissed and licked his way over Reno's body, paying attention to every new trait, and every knew improvement on his form.

With slick fingers, Rude penetrated Reno, little by little, to prepare, relax and arouse him, and make him ready to share his lust with. Soon, Reno was gasping again, his blue eyes glazed with desire and need for Rude to fill him.

Rude had fallen in love with those eyes long ago, but whether he would ever tell Reno that was a mystery even to him.

Hooking Reno's legs over his wide shoulders, Rude entered him slowly, savoring every little sensation, every sound and squirm of the body under him. He enjoyed feeling the tightness that gradually gave way to him, opened up to receive him, and the way that Reno arched up against him - unashamedly, wanton, needing him, needing more pleasure. Reno squeezed those blue eyes shut tightly and threw his head back into the side of the couch in pain, for it had been quite some time since he had felt something like this, and he needed to get used to it again. It was sheer beauty to see Reno's flushed face with its look of slight awe as Rude sank deep into him. It was art to watch the slim body undulate and try so hard to communicate its need for more without using words.They hit their climax in unison, and soon they lay together, side by side, relaxed and sated. The only caresses bestowed were those of passing cars and streetlights.Reno smiled and rolled onto his side to face the Rude, and looked into his chocolate brown eyes without saying a word.

Rude smiled and pulled the couch blanket over the younger man. As he watched Reno's eyes roll back into his head as he fell into a deep sleep, he wondered many things. He wondered if Reno would remember what had happened in the morning. He wondered what Reno thought of the experience.

More so, though, he wondered if he would ever tell Reno the true feelings he'd been keeping painfully inside himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days after the "incident" at the apartment found Rude and Reno in their office at ShinRa, sitting in tense silence. Well, _now_ it was tense; before it was just strange.

Reno had walked in around eight, whistling some song and carrying a closed umbrella (even though it hadn't rained in weeks). Rude had been sitting at his own desk since seven, staring at some report and reading the same line over and over. "The source explained that there had been no distinct noise at the scene, and source had been the only one present."

Truth be told, Rude hadn't really read the line at all, but more so looked at it hundreds of times to make it look like he was reading. He didn't want Reno to believe he was actually thinking of something far more important.

After his song was finished, Reno told Rude about how he was going to bring in a broom from the supply closet "one of these days" and bang it against the ceiling to annoy Rufus on the floor above them. Rude couldn't help but smirk a little.

Reno was always coming up with crazy ideas to annoy Tseng and the boss. Rude loved it.

The reason the silence was so tense now was because Rude opened his big mouth. The _one_ time he spoke all damn day, and he _had_ to blow it.

"So...how was your weekend after you left?"

Then, when Reno didn't answer, Rude knew something was wrong. Hell, he knew that if Reno wasn't flapping his gums like a drunken parrot something was wrong. Then, when he cleared his throat instead of saying something, Rude _really_ knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

Rude choked up. He wasn't sure what to say. He was never sure what to say, because he never had to say anything. He and Reno were like a well-oiled machine; they ran on the same mind-track, and when they were at work or on duty, all they had to do was look at each other, and they knew what the other was trying to get across. They had something between them that no one else working at ShinRa had.

According to Rude, they had something so much more.

Poor Rude couldn't get the image from the other night out of head. Now, whenever he saw Reno in the office, he saw that look of pain and pleasure on his face, the slender neck and waist that Rude just wanted to run his hands over for hours, just to feel that creamy white skin...

"I was plastered, yo," Reno finally spoke up.

"I know." Rude said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Reno's eyes like an oncoming car.

"Like...seriously plastered. Completely wasted. And Cloud was supposed to give me a ride home but I forgot...and if he had I wouldn'tve ended up at your place, yo."

Rude turned to Reno, glaring at him through his dark sunglasses. "You think I'm looking for an _excuse_, Reno?"

Reno shook his head. "N-No yo, but I just--"

Rude shook his head and stood up, grabbing his jacket. "I can't talk to you right now," he said. "If Tseng comes by, tell him I went out."

Reno sighed sadly and watched Rude walk out the door. He wasn't trying to make excuses, and he was now quite upset that Rude had seen it that way.

**XxX**

Rude never came back to work, and Reno was upset. So upset that he ended up at Seventh Heaven. ...Okay, well he had planned to go there after work anyways and get plastered as usual, but now he actually had a real reason to. What was Reno thinking? Rude didn't want him, and he was a fool for thinking otherwise.

Reno didn't know how long he had been sitting at the bar, but before he knew it, it was growing dark outside, and the usual crowd of drunks and bears was entering the bar. He didn't need to turn around in his chair to see who was coming in. Every week it was the same crowd of people. And, as usual, Reno hadn't been keeping track of how many vodkas and tequila sunrises he had been choking down in the last three hours. He was beginning to grow hazy when a familiar blonde took the empty seat beside him and folded his hands on the bar.

"I take it you got home okay last week," said Cloud, not turning to look at the red-head.

Reno looked over at Cloud, who was in his usual delivery outfit and nodded. Man, after a few drinks, Cloud was looking mighty fine. But you didn't need to be completely smashed to see that.

Cloud nodded as well, glancing down the bar at Tifa, who was talking to a young gentleman with brown hair.

"So you 'n Tifa...you guys seem to be close," said Reno.

"Heh, hardly," Cloud said, removing his gloves and stashing them away in his pocket as he spoke. "As far as she's concerned we are."

"Ah, I get it yo," Reno said, looking over and Cloud and tilting his glass back with one finger. "It's a one-sided thing, isn't it?"

Cloud sighed and looked back down at the bar. "She's getting mad. She keeps telling me to open up and show emotions."

Reno laughed. Cloud's emotions were about as easy to read as a flying news ticker, and anyone who tried to prove otherwise was just wasting their time. It made sense that Tifa would try to do that, though, because it was so obvious she had the hots for Cloud. Well, you'd have to be sexually dead to not find Cloud attractive.

"It's probably really rude of me to ask but I gotta. It'll be naggin' at me for the rest of my life. Are you and Tifa having sex?"

Cloud choked a little, which was odd since he wasn't drinking anything. He took a deep breath before he nodded a little, looking down as if her were ashamed. Reno laughed out loud and slapped Cloud on the back.

"Y-eah! Strife's got game!" he said, more loudly than Cloud would have liked. Cloud smacked Reno's hand away and shushed him.

"Knock it off, Reno," he said.

"Sorry, yo. So wait. You're not really in a relationship, but you're gettin' all the benefits of one?"

Cloud nodded again. "Yea, basically."

"Damn, yo!" he exclaimed, finishing off his drink. "Blonde's really do have more fun!"

Cloud shook his head and rolled his eyes a little. He went to get down from his barstool, but Reno leaned over and grabbed his arm.

"C-Cloud...maybe...maybe you're gettin' bored with her, yo," Reno said.

Cloud looked at Reno, slightly confused. "What?"

Reno looked down a moment, then back up at the blonde. "Maybe _that's_ why you're such a kill-joy, huh?"

For some odd reason, Cloud didn't get offended or draw his arm away from Reno's grasp. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and made it look like he was going to put on a small smile. "Are you...hinting at something, Sinclair?"

"Are you agreeing?"

Without another word spoken between the two of them, Cloud got down from his stool and headed to the other side of the bar, making his way upstairs while Reno followed like an obedient puppy. The two of them caught Tifa watching them go, but she didn't look the least bit suspicious.

But if she was, she had every right to be.

**XxX**

Rude entered the bar around ten, fixing his tie and adjusting his sunglasses. He looked around and was surprised to find Reno nowhere in sight. He walked over and took a seat at the bar, and it was not long before Tifa came over to take his order.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Reno," said Rude. "Have you seen him?"

Tifa nodded and looked at Rude like he was asking her the dumbest question in the world. "Of course. He was here for three hours, then...oh, you know what? He took off with Cloud."

"Wh-Where'd they go?"

Tifa shrugged, then walked off as another customer at the bar waved her over. Rude glanced over in time to see Cloud and Reno coming down the stairs, Reno pulling on his jacket and Cloud fixing his belts. They didn't even look over and notice Rude, and left the bar with Cloud leading. Rude got up from his seat and hurried to the door, but by the time he got there it was too late. Cloud had already mounted his bike, and Reno had got on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, letting his hands play around between Cloud's legs. Cloud said something to Reno, then started up the bike and took off down the road.

Rude continued to stand there, staring at the leftover exhaust from Cloud's bike. He clenched his fists shut, fighting against the lump forming in his throat.

He missed his chance. Again. And whether he would get it back or not, Rude was not sure at that point.


	4. Chapter 4

He showed up. He actually showed up. The little fucker actually had enough guts to show his face at work.

Rude was pissed, for lack of a better word. He was mad at Reno, and mad at himself for letting the little bastard slip through his fingers again.

Reno came into work, not saying a word, but looking worse than he normally did. It was obvious he hadn't shaved in a couple days, he was tired-looking, and his clothes were wrinkled. He didn't even give Rude so much as a small nod, and instead let himself fall into his desk chair with a hard thud. He pulled the stack of paperwork from his "in" tray and spread it all across his desk with one swipe of his arm as he let his head fall to land on the hard wood.

What the hell was his deal?

Rude wanted to speak up…say something, anything, but he couldn't think of a single damn thing that would make sense coming out of his mouth. He was afraid of saying something and having Reno ignore him…

He wanted to know what happened the night Reno left the bar with Cloud.

Reno let out a long sigh and turned his head to the side, facing away from Rude, and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"H-hey…" said Rude, sitting up a little. "You okay over there?"

Reno nodded, but didn't speak. Rude suddenly wished he weren't so horrible with words…all he wanted was to pour his heart out to the red head at the adjacent desk.

Reno groaned something about 10 minutes later and twitched a little, and Rude knew he had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smirk.

Reno was horrible like that.

Rude got up and crossed the room to refill his coffee pot, stealing a glance at Reno. He sat back at his own desk, tapping his pen on the table while thousands of butterflies attacked the inside of his stomach.

"I c'n smell you..." Reno mumbled, his leg twitching. Rude shook his head and smirked, looking back down at his paper work. He couldn't focus...who was he trying to kid? There was no way he could look at his work and think ONLY about the work. Anyone with Reno on their mind would have a hard time focusing too.

Reno sat up a few moments later, a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. He pulled it off to reveal small writing on his face, written backwards, that had been transferred from the paper to his cheek. He rubbed his cheek, unaware that anything was amiss, and tossed the paper into the trash. He brushed a few strands of loose hair from his face and fixed his shirt, sitting up and stretching.

"Have a good nap?" Rude asked, pretending to be focused on his work.

Reno rubbed his face, feeling the two-day-old stubble growing on his face and shook his head. He was either still slightly hung over or half asleep.

"You alright, aibou?"

Again, Reno shook his head, avoiding Rude's eyes. He got up with his coffee mug, going over to the corner of the office to fill it up again.

Fuck, Reno, say something! Rude thought inwardly. For Pete's sake just open your goddamn mouth already! That's never been a problem for you before...  


Reno stood over at the coffee pot for quite some time, just...standing there, his back to Rude. For a moment or two, Rude pretended not to notice, just to see if Reno was trying to get attention. But when Reno continued to keep his mouth shut, Rude knew something wasn't right.

"Reno?"

Reno turned around with his coffee and looked at Rude, raising his eyesbrows. "Hm?"

"You alright there, partner? You seem...off."

Reno shook his head and took a sip of coffee, going back to sit at his own desk. "I'm fine, yo. Big weekend."

Rude nodded, pretending to focus back on his work. "Yea, speaking of...how was your weekend?"

Reno set down his coffee, pulling a sheet of paper out of the "in" tray and laying it down in front of himself. "Fine."

"I -uh- heard you were at the bar."

"Yea, I was."

"Uh...so was I. But...you weren't there when I got there."

Reno pulled out a pen, scratching a few things off the page. "Yea, thats 'cause I left, yo."

"Oh. Did you just...go home?"

Reno sighed and set his pen down, looking over at Rude. "I didn't fuck 'im, okay? Is that what you wanna hear, yo? Oh, don't gimme that look. I knew you were at the bar; I fuckin' saw you. I'm not completely blind. Yea, I left with Cloud, and yea, we went back to my place. But I didn't fuck'im." Reno huffed and turned back to his work, taking another sip of his coffee.

Damn. That was the most he had spoken in a week. And for Reno, that was definitely saying something.

"O-Oh." Rude cleared his throat and finished off his coffee.

"I-I couldn't do it, yo," Reno said quietly, causing the older Turk to look over in his direction. "I kept thinkin' about that night at your place."

Rude's face flushed. Say something, idiot. He's not talking! This is your chance to spill your guts! DO IT!!

"If anything, I was doin' the kid a favor," Reno pressed on. "Poor kid's sex starved. Well...not completely, but..." Reno sighed. "...we just fooled around a little, yo. Then he gave me his big sob story on how he misses Zack and shit, and how no matter how hard he tries, the guy keeps coming back into his head..."

Rude was only half listening. The other half of him that wasn't listening was cheering inwardly that Reno and Cloud didn't have sex.

"I dunno, yo," Reno said, "nevermind." He turned back to his work and sighed, not looking back over at Rude.

"R-Reno I love you."

...  


Rude looked away. Where the hell did THAT come from? Something inside of him wanted to scream that out for the longest time, and now he had just randomly blurted it out. And now it was out in the open, and Reno was smirking at Rude.

He was smirking!

"Well it's about goddamn time, yo!" Reno exclaimed, getting up from his seat. He rushed over to Rude's desk, leaning down and claiming the older man's mouth with his own. Rude's head was swimming with thoughts. All that mattered at that point was Reno.

"Let's take off early, yo."

XxX

Clothes were strewn in a line from the doorway to the bedroom of Reno's apartment; a white t-shirt, black jackets, black pants, four black socks, and two pair of boxer shorts, one black one blue, littered the floor. Reno and Rude were on the bed, Reno laying on his back with his slender arms stretched over his head, and Rude straddling his slender frame, his strong hands running over Reno's sides, savoring his shape.

"Are you okay?" Rude whispered, massaging the young man's hips where he had been squeezing them painfully less than a few minutes ago. His hips were sure to bruise with that kind of force.

Reno opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get one word out, he felt Rude's strong hands moving slowly up his creamy thigh, his fingers fooling around near Reno's entrance.

"Rude…" Reno whispered, smirking.

Rude leaned down, capturing Reno's lips with his own. Their kiss became so fierce and desperate on Rude's end that Reno soon found his head sinking into the pillow. When he finally pulled back, Reno found himself rather dizzy and breathless. "Aibou…"

Rude smiled, stroking the side of Reno's smooth face with his calloused hand. "Yea?"

Reno smirked, reaching up and touching Rude's arm. "You truly are a work of art, y'know."

"Yea, sure." Rude chuckled, leaning down and kissing his partner gently.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me your true feelings for quite some time, yo," Reno said, shifting under Rude to get comfortable. "I mean…I've felt the same for awhile too."

"I kind of got the hint when you started messin' around with me," said Rude. "Like when you used to joke around with me and pretend to hit on me."

Reno laughed. "I wasn't pretendin', yo, I was practicin'."

Rude laughed as well and lay down beside the red-head, admiring him. This was all he had ever wanted and ever hoped for. Just to be able to lie beside Reno and not say a word. Just look into his eyes and not speak, for hours and hours, not caring about the world and not thinking about anything but those beautiful azure eyes, and the amazing man they belonged to.

"I love you, yo," Reno said quietly, not breaking their gaze.

"Love you too, aibou," Rude whispered, leaning in and kissing Reno gently and preparing for another round of love-making.


End file.
